


Double Espresso

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [43]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, F/F, SU - Freeform, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amethyst is a barista. A cute girl walks in.





	Double Espresso

Amethyst let out a sigh, the barista was in the middle of making a latte to a middle aged woman with black hair. She had asked for almond milk, and she made sure she put in the right one, before handing the warm beverage over to the customer, Elizabeth.

 

“Ame.” her colleague Ruby said. “You take the next one.”

 

“On it.”

 

Amethyst walked up to the counter, a young woman, a college student her own age stood there. She wore a green oversized hoodie with an alien, a big backpack with a galaxy theme, and round glasses. Her blonde hair was styled upwards, probably with tons of hairspray. The bags under her green eyes were a sign of her probably doing an all night.

 

“Welcome, may I take your order?”

 

The woman, who looked like a totally nerd (a cute one), smiled.

 

“Just a double espresso please. Extra strong, or, don’t make it a double. Give me an extra large normal coffee cup filled with just espresso, I’m serious.”

 

“Eh, I don’t think that’s healthy. That’s a way larger amount than usual.”

 

“Don’t care. I need the caffeine to not die. I’ll pay extra.”

 

Amethyst nodded.

 

“Well, sure thing then. What’s your name?”

 

“Peridot.”

 

Oh? Another person with a gem related name.

 

Amethyst nodded, took a cup, and wrote the woman’s name on it, before quickly writing her own number under, signed “Call me - Amethyst.”

 

Hopefully it would work, because that girl sure seemed interesting.

 

She got a text the next day.


End file.
